


TMNT 30 Day OTP

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, M/M, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye





	TMNT 30 Day OTP

I didn’t want to decide between Leo/Mikey and Raph/Don so I split them up. (I do what I want, I don’t follow your rules). These are drabbles, one or two might go over a page but I want to keep them short. 

01\. Cuddles  
Leo/Mikey

Mikey found it in the park. It was a turtle plush that spoke when he pressed its hand, “Hi I’m Franklin”. A child must have left it. 

Turning it over in his hand, Mikey didn’t see anything wrong with it. He figured that it must have been relatively new. 

He decided to take it home with him and the first thing he did was remove the shell so that he could get to the voice box from the back. He pulled it out then cut the wires that led into the hand. Then he carefully removed the red hat that was sewn on. Once it was off, Mikey held up the doll. “This could work.”

Mikey took the plush into the bathroom and cleaned the unfamiliar scent from it, using the same soap that Leo used when he washed. To dry it, he tossed it in the dryer for a few minutes. When he took it out, he was pleased that the smell was faded. 

Back in his room he pulled out a box from under his bed and opened it to reveal everything he had collected that used to belong to Leo. Tattered masks, worn leather and old towels were folded neatly within the box. 

He selected the best scraps, making them into a mask and pads and then added them to the doll. He stuffed the back, where the voice box once was, with the old towels and sewed it up. When he was done, Mikey held up the doll that now resembled Leonardo. 

“I miss you,” Mikey whispered to the doll and pulled it to his chest. “I got so used to having you in my bed every night that I can’t sleep without you here.”

He then stripped off his own gear and crawled into bed, cuddling the doll as he fell asleep. 

02\. Kiss  
Raph/Don 

Raph watched as Donny worked on his latest project. He didn’t know what it was about the genius turtle that did it for him but he looked incredibly cute with his tongue sticking out and his goggles on. It was a rare sight to see Donny completely focused on one task. His eyes usually had a distant look to them as they flitted back and forth. 

Raph often wondered what it would take to get Don to put all of his attention on him, aside from a serious injury. Determined to get it, Raph decided that a little seduction was needed. 

The only problem was, Raph has never told Donny how he felt. Not directly anyway. 

In all honestly, Raph didn’t think that Donny would ever think of him in that way. Anytime Raph tried to flirt, Donny didn’t seem to notice or was trying to be polite by simply ignoring it. 

Raph had to know for sure if Donny was uninterested or clueless. 

Steeling his nerves, Raph walked up to Donny. “You have a minute?”

Don’s head turned and his magnified, chocolate eyes looked up at Raph. “Do you need something?”

Raph cursed internally as he froze. Why did Donny have to look so damned adorable in those goggles? Raph’s mouth and throat dried up all of a sudden and he had to swallow past the lump so that he could speak again. 

He calmed his nerves and nodded his head. “I wanted to… talk to you about something.”

“Sure, what is it?” Donny pulled his goggles off and set them on the table. His eyes dared back and forth as he continued to think about his project. Most of all, he wasn’t looking at Raph. 

Raph cleared his throat and leaned forward, with his hand on the table for support. “I was just wondering… um….”

“What is it Raph?” Donny’s tone was a little exasperated as he looked back down at his project. “I’m kinda busy.”

Raph’s heart hammered in his chest as he clenched his jaw in determination. If words were going to fail him then his actions would have to speak for him. 

He wiped his free hand on his leg then reached up and, placing his finger under Donny’s chin, turned the genius turtle’s head so that he was looking at him. 

Donny looked up at Raph in confusion and his eyes were wide as they scanned Raph’s. In that moment of confusion, Raph had what he wanted, Donny’s full attention but Raph wanted a little bit more. Don’s lips were parted in surprise so Raph took his chance. He pressed his mouth against Donny’s and zipped his tongue in and out. 

He felt Donny start and tense but he didn’t pull away. 

Raph pushed his tongue in to Don’s mouth a second time, only this time it was slow and sweeping. Donny pulled back a little to swallow then pressed back in for more. Their tongues were clumsy at first but they soon found their rhythm. 

Raph smiled into the kiss, knowing that he had Donny’s undivided attention. 

 

03\. First time  
Leo/Mikey

Mikey ran his hand down Leo’s plastron, causing the muscles underneath ripple and flex. They had been together for a few months but they had yet to progress beyond heavy petting. Running his bottom lip through his teeth, Mikey build up the courage to move his hand lower. 

With a gentle gasp, Leo parted his legs and pulled his tail forward. 

Mikey’s hand trembled as he hesitated. 

“You’re being unusually timid.” Leo’s hand moved up the back of Mikey’s thigh and cupped his ass. Mikey responded by moving his tail back and Leo moved his fingers under it, causing Mikey’s breath to hitch. 

Kissing along Leo’s collarbone, Mikey mumbled. “I got some.”

“What?” Leo husked as he ran his finger along the underside of Mikey’s tail. 

Mikey’s whole body trembled at Leo’s touch and he had to hold his breath against the churr. “I got some lube from Donny,” he said in a small voice. 

Leo’s hand stopped. “You told Donny?”

Shaking his head, Mikey pushed in closer to Leo. “I told him that I wanted it to use on myself. As he handed it to me, he warned me not to get too… creative with what I put inside of myself and that I could hurt myself or get something stuck.”

Leo sighed, “You went through that… embarrassment… for me?”

Mikey shrugged, “You said that you didn’t want anyone to know about us but I wanted us to be able to….”

Wrapping his arms around Mikey, Leo pulled him close. “Now Donny thinks that you….”

“It’s okay,” Mikey insisted, cutting Leo off. “I don’t mind. I just want to be able to be with you.”

Leo moved over Mikey and pressed in for a deep kiss. Leo could still taste the chocolate that Mikey had indulged himself in after dinner; even though he wasn’t supposed to. He made a mental note to talk to Mikey about it later. Just because he was dating Leo didn’t mean that Mikey would be able to get away with everything. At least that’s what Leo told himself.

Leo’s erection brushed against Mikey’s thigh, causing the smaller turtle to tense up. 

“If you’re not ready…,” Leo said in a deep voice. Their eyes locked together and Mikey’s seemed to sparkle. It still amazed Leo how Mikey had managed to hold on to his innocence after all they had been through as a family. 

“I want this,” Mikey managed past the lump in his throat. Reaching between them, Mikey grabbed hold of Leo’s cock. Leo’s stomach was in knots and he pressed his beak against Mikey’s neck. He felt his heated breath puff back against his face. 

Lifting himself back up, Leo looked down at Mikey. “Where’s the lube?” The words cut of at the end when a churr threatened to announce to the lair what they were doing. 

Mikey’s wide eyes stayed locked with Leo’s as he reached under the pillow and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

As Leo sat back, Mikey parted his legs but kept a hold on Leo’s cock. Leo took the bottle from Mikey then poured some of the lube on his finger. Mikey’s eyes widened further as Leo’s hand disappeared between his legs and he couldn’t stop his body from trembling. 

The wet finger circled Mikey’s entrance and he tensed up. Leo took his time and was generous with the lube. As he waited for Mikey’s muscles to relax, Leo leaned in to capture Mikey’s lips. 

Mikey was lost in the kiss long enough to relax and Leo took the opportunity to insert his finger. Mikey jumped and he whimpered, tensing up again. The steady strokes of his hand on Leo’s cock, staggered. 

Leo looked up at the clock, “We might not be able to do this tonight.”

“No,” Mikey whined as he tilted his head to look at the time. Turning back to Leo, Mikey let go of Leo dick and held on to his shoulders then bucked his hips, taking in more of Leo’s finger. He gasped, freezing as Leo’s finger hit his prostate. 

Unsure if Mikey was hurt or not, Leo filled with worry, “Are you okay?”

Mikey nodded his head and, still holding tight to Leo, moved his hips again. When he found the spot again, Mikey churred. “That feels good.”

“Here?” Leo moved his finger, causing Mikey’s muscles to spasm. 

“Yeah,” Mikey gasped. His body trembled but this time from the sensation and not trepidation. 

Leo continued to move his finger inside Mikey and he finally started to relax. He let go of Leo and lied back. After a while, his body stopped trying to push Leo’s finger out and the muscles relaxed enough that Leo was able to move his finger in and out with ease. 

Leo added more lube to thoroughly slicken Mikey’s inner walls then pulled his finger out and moved back over Mikey. He rubbed the lube that remained on his hand, on his throbbing cock. “Stay relaxed.”

Mikey nodded and his eyes held an eagerness in them that made Leo smile. With slow, even thrusts Leo worked himself into Mikey. The soft heat felt good against his wanting cock, eliciting a deep churr from him. It felt better than anything he had felt before; and Mikey was talented with his tongue. He felt his mind start to slip into a fog and the desire to pound into Mikey started to overwhelm him.

Mikey smiled up at him, “As much as I love that sound, keep it quiet or the whole family will know what we are up to.”

Leo snapped out of the haze and nodded as he fought to regain control. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Mikey. 

It was Leo’s turn for his body to start trembling as he struggled to maintain control. He noticed how holding back seemed to deaden the sensation a little bit. 

Mikey shifted under him and brought his arms up to wrap behind Leo’s neck. “I think it will be okay if you start moving. Just go slow.”

“Okay,” Leo nodded and thrusts his hips forward, sending himself deeper into his love. Mikey hummed, lifting his hips to meet Leo’s. 

Despite how much Leo wanted to let himself go, he kept his control. He watched Mikey underneath him. The blue in Mikey’s eyes was a thin line around his dilated pupils.

Mikey rolled his head back, holding his breath against the churr. His body clenched around Leo for a moment then Mikey was able to breathe again. His chest heaved and his hands continued to grip Leo’s carapace. “It feels so good, Leo.”

Leo looked between them and saw Mikey’s weeping cock, bobbing with each thrust. He reached between them and grabbed hold, causing Mikey to tense up again and hold his breath. His nails scraped down Leo’s carapace as he started to squirm, almost like he was trying to get away. 

Against his best efforts, little squeaks sounded from Mikey’s throat. Mikey’s eyes scrunched closed and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Mikey’s dick hardened then pulsated in Leo’s hand while his inner walls massaged Leo’s cock. 

Leo worked Mikey through his orgasm, holding off his own until his lover was finished. As soon as Mikey settled again, Leo increased his pace and finished, finally marking Mikey as his. It was hard but Leo was able to hold back his churrs. 

He stayed, looming over Mikey as they enjoyed the residual effects of the orgasm. Leo felt at peace. He was finally able to share the most intimate of acts with the one he loved. 

 

04\. Masturbation  
Raph/Don

Raph woke up from a wet dream. His kiss with Donny earlier had a lingering effect. They had agreed to keep their relationship quiet, for now, as they explored their feelings for each other. 

His need to clean himself off had him heading down the hall to the bathroom. As he passed Mikey’s room he could smell the arousal of his brothers through the door. Their ill kept secret was well known to everyone, they just didn’t know it. 

As Raph passed Donny’s room, he swore that he heard his name whispered. He paused, mid stride, to listen. He inched over to stand in front of Donny’s door and leaned in. The scent of Donny struck Raph and caused his head to swim.

He heard his name again and it only added to his own arousal. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to be in the room with Donny. He leaned against the door, trying to hear more, only to discover that it wasn’t closed properly and soon found himself sprawled out on Donny’s floor. 

He looked up to see Donny frozen in shock, on his bed, with one hand around his cock and his tail curled up and inside his ass. Raph churred at the sight and covered is mouth at the sudden sound. Their eyes stayed locked in shock as Raph picked himself off the floor. Ripping his eyes away from Donny, he looked at the floor. “I’m sorry. I heard you say my name and when I leaned against the door to check, it opened. I thought you might be hurt,” he lied.

Donny pulled his blanked over himself. He stammered but no actual words came out. 

“I’ll leave,” Raph managed as he mentally kicked himself. ‘This is a good way to screw up a new relationship,’ his own bitter thoughts echoed in his head. 

“Wait,” Donny rasped out. He tried to look at Raph but couldn’t hold eye contact. “Are you…?” he sighed and rested his head on his hand. “Are you upset?”

Raph kept his eyes on the floor. “Why would I be upset? I barged in on you.”

“Yeah but…,” Donny’s voice shook. “I was thinking of you… while I….”

Raph looked over at Don and he found the blush that spread across his older brother’s beak to be extremely hot. “You think that, after this morning, I would be upset to find out that you were thinking of me? I’ve waited a long time to be in your thoughts.”

Don’s looked up and once again their eyes met. Without breaking contact, Raph backed up and closed the door. 

 

05\. Blow job  
Leo/Mikey

Leo saw it. Mikey tried to hide it but there was a slight movement in the youngest turtle’s mouth that gave it away. For the sake of their relationship, Leo waited until after practice to pull Mikey aside. 

“Open your mouth.” His tone was stern, leaving no room for doubt that he was serious. 

Mikey’s eyes went wide. “There’s nothing in my mouth,” he said with barely any movement in his lips and jaws clenched. 

Leo heaved out a sigh, “Splinter made the rules for a reason and I’m gonna keep them. I don’t want you to choke in the middle of practice because some piece of candy slipped down your throat.” The words came out sounding harsher than Leo had intended. “I’m not gonna give you special treatment because I love you, Mikey. You need to follow the rules, just like the others.”

“Okay,” Mikey looked down as tears filled his eyes. “I’m not taking advantage of our situation.”

“No,” Leo said with a firm shake of his head. “But you are testing me as leader and I want you to know that all of Splinter’s rules still stand now that I’m in charge. Understand?”

Mikey nodded his head, “Yes, Sensei.” He sniffled back a sob and looked off to the side. “I’m sorry.”

Leo grunted and looked up, “Don’t do that. I can’t stay mad at you when you do that.” Mikey’s bottom lip quivered and he looked up at Leo with his perfected puppy dog pout. When he looked down at Mikey, Leo’s face dropped. “You know it too, don’t you?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Mikey said as he batted his eyes. He got up on his toes, wrapped his arms behind Leo’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. 

Leo’s senses were invaded by the wintery coolness of the mint that was still in Mikey’s mouth. Their simple kiss soon turned into a game to see who would end up with the candy. 

The nearby voices of their brothers had Leo pulling away. “This isn’t a good place for this. Someone can easily find us.”

“That’s what makes it fun,” Mikey purred then pulled Leo back down. They stayed, barely hidden from the others, in their intimate embrace. The candy had melted down to just a sliver by the time Mikey pulled away, but he wasn’t done. 

He started at Leo’s chin then worked his way across his jawline and down his neck. He lingered at Leo’s neck for a while, gently sucking at the pulse point. Mikey’s talented tongue then slid across Leo’s collarbone and down the center line of his plastron. 

By the time Mikey dropped to his knees, Leo was already aroused. Mikey’s hot mouth enveloped Leo’s cock and the lingering mint sent a tingle across the sensitive flesh. 

Leo’s breath hitched and he covered his mouth, holding his breath against the churr. ‘This isn’t the time or place for this,’ echoed through his mind but he didn’t do anything to stop it. 

 

06\. Clothed getting off  
Raph/Don

The harsh winter caused the temperature in the garage to drop so Donny wore his winter clothes while he worked on the Battle Shell. He heard the swish of the door as it opened but didn’t turn to see who it was. 

“Fuck it’s cold,” Raph complained as he walked through the garage towards his bike. Donny looked over to see that he was also wearing his winter clothes. His eyes roamed over Raph’s body and when they came back up he saw that Raph was looking at him. 

Donny was all of a sudden very hot and he turned back to his work. Ever since their kiss, Donny hadn’t been able to think about much of anything else. And the fact that they had fooled around the night before didn’t help. 

His mind was suddenly flooded with memories of last night and he had to loosen his collar. He was so absorbed with his thoughts that he didn’t hear Raph approach. It wasn’t until Raph placed his hand on Donny’s back that he was made aware and he jumped, dropping his wrench. 

“You okay, Donny?” Raph asked and his voice held a hint of humor in it. 

“I’m fine,” Donny tried to shrug it off but it only made Raph’s smile widen. 

Raph’s hand slid down Don’s carapace then managed to find its way into the back of his sweat pants. Donny looked up at his younger brother as Raph’s fingers brushed his tail, eliciting a gentle churr from Don. 

Taking it as a good sign, Raph continued to play with Donny’s tail. Donny couldn’t contain the noises he made as Raph titillated him. 

Raph’s smile widened as Donny squirmed at his touch. “Damn you’re cute. I wonder if I can get you off this way.”

Donny’s arousal pressed hard against the fabric of his pants and his body moved on its own. He didn’t want to move around so much and he thought all the new noises he was making were strange but Raph’s strong fingers on his tail felt good. 

Raph dipped his finger under Don’s tail to tease his hole. That did it. The mere suggestion of ass play had Donny cum in his pants. 

 

07\. Half dressed  
Leo/Mikey

Mikey pulled the stocking up and connected it to the garters. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. Then, tucking his tail, Mikey slipped on the panties. They were a little snug but they managed to fit over his shell. 

Next came the slip. He liked the way the fabric played across his thighs. He wiggled his butt, making the silk slide over his skin. 

Unlike his brothers, Mikey actually enjoyed wearing clothes and experimenting with different kinds. This was the first time he was able to find women’s clothing that fit over his shell. The added bonus was that they were all in good condition.

He was so occupied with his own reflection that Mikey didn’t notice when his door opened. It was when the door shut that he was aware that he was no longer alone. 

He looked over and saw Leo staring at him. Judging by the way his lower plastron bulged, Leo liked what he saw. 

Acting shy and cupping his hands behind him, Mikey swayed his hips. “Do you like?”

Without a word, Leo closed the gap between them and pulled Mikey into a deep kiss. His hands drifted down the silky stockings then back up under the slip to cup Mikey’s ass. Mikey smiled into the kiss, knowing that Leo liked it. 

Mikey felt Leo’s hardened cock brush against his leg and reached down to grab it. Bucking his hips, Leo let out a gentle churr. He pulled from the kiss and looked down at Mikey. His chest heaved as his hands continued to move over his lover’s body. “Turn around.”

“Okay,” Mikey bit his bottom lip as he turned around. He leaned over the bed and swished his butt back and forth. Giggling as he moved, he couldn’t get over the way the fabric tickled. 

Leo dropped to his knees, lifted the slip, and pulled the panties aside. His tongue circled Mikey’s puckered entrance a few times before Leo pressed against the tight ring of muscles. They relented and Leo got to work stimulating Mikey’s inner walls. 

Mikey churred and giggled at the sensation. The playful turtle tended to giggle a lot during intimate situations but when Leo’s tongue teased his prostate, Mikey moaned, “Leo.” 

They had tried it once without lube and they learned that no matter how much spit was used, it wasn’t enough. It was uncomfortable for Leo and painful for Mikey. So Leo made sure to adequately slick Mikey’s insides and his own cock with lube before penetration. 

Leo kept the panties pulled to the side while he pressed his tip against Mikey’s wanting hole. With gentle thrusts, Leo worked his way deeper into his love until he was all the way to the hilt. 

The slip draped down, covering their coupling as Leo waited for Mikey to adjust. A simple nod from Mikey signaled Leo to continue. The fabric of the slip pulled and sifted with each thrust. 

Mikey’s cock dropped down to be cradled in the panties. His weeping tip poked out the top and brushed against the slip. He reached down to tend to it but Leo beat him to it. Leo stroked Mikey’s cock through the slip, eliciting a giggling churr from the smaller turtle. 

The giggles soon faded, taken over by moaning churrs and gasps of sudden pleasure. Mikey finished first and Leo was quick to follow. Mikey pushed back against Leo, wanting to make it last as long as he could and to take as much of Leo’s seed into him as possible. 

When they were done, everything Mikey was wearing was covered in cum. He looked over his shoulder at Leo and managed to pant out, “So you like the clothes.”

“Yeah,” Leo rasped back as his wilting penis slipped free. 

Mikey turned to face Leo and after planting a playful kiss on Leo lips, said, “I wasn’t even fully dressed yet.”

08\. Skype sex  
Raph/Don

Raph was reading the latest sports news on his computer when he heard a pinging noise. He looked down at his taskbar and saw that there was a new icon and that it had a message indicator on it. Lifting an eye ridge, Raph clicked on it and saw that it was an instant messenger of some sort. 

The program was asking him if he wanted to answer a call from Donny. Clicking ‘yes’, Raph waited for the program to connect them. When he saw the image of Donny, Raph sighed, “What did you do to my computer?”

“I added Skype,” Donny smiled. “This way, you can contact me in my lab without having to bellow.”

“I like bellowing,” Raph teased as he leaned back in his chair. “So what are you doing?”

Donny shrugged, “Systems’ check.” He diverted his eyes for a moment to look at another screen and when he turned back, Raph was ready for him. 

He had dropped down and was up on the table, with his crotch close to the camera. When Donny said his name in exasperation, Raph laughed and wiggled his flaccid cock. 

“If I have to see your penis, I would much rather see it in all of its glory and not as a limp noodle,” Donny stated as a matter of fact.

Surprised by Donny’s reaction, Raph got down and looked at Don then a smile spread across his face. “That can be arranged.” He sat back in his chair and positioned himself so that the camera still caught his penis. With slow, steady strokes Raph was able to arouse himself enough for a full erection. Having Donny watching him, only added to his excitement. 

Don’s churr came through the speakers followed by his heavy breathing. Looking at Don through the screen, Raph ran his bottom lip through his teeth. He watched as Don’s hand slipped between his legs. “Let it out,” Raph husked. “I wanna see how you do it to yourself.”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Donny’s voice trembled as he sat back in his chair and placed his feet up on his desk. 

One hand started to play with his tail while the other spread the parting slit further, showing the swelling cock inside. When his hardened cock sprang up, Donny collected some of his pre-cum then moved his hand down to play with his ass. 

Raph watched as Don prepped himself then worked his tail into his own ass before moving his hands to his cock. It had never occurred to Raph before to stick his tail inside of himself for added stimulation. The tail would be stimulated by the tight muscles of the rectum while the tail was long enough to reach the prostate. Of course Donny was the one to figure it out. 

“I like to close my eyes and imagine that it’s you inside of me,” Donny said as if he could read Raph’s thoughts. “Even before you kissed me, I thought of you when I did this.”

Watching Donny masturbate was better than any porn Raph could find on the internet. “You like thinking of me?” Raph managed to ask before a churr closed his throat. 

“More and more every day,” Donny panted. “I’ve fallen behind in my work.” Toes curling, Don arched his back as far as his carapace would allow and churred. 

The sight of Donny having an orgasm sent Raph over the edge. 

 

09\. Against the wall  
Leo/Mikey

Leo had decided to finally come clean about his relationship with Mikey. He had called a family meeting and told everyone. Raph made a snarky remark about already knowing about it then Donny blushed and said that he knew about it too. 

After the initial embarrassment was over with, Leo promised that he would not show favoritism to Mikey. 

With their father’s blessings, Mikey moved into Leo’s room. This was easier than Leo trying to occupy the clutter filled space that was Mikey’s room. 

Leo enjoyed having Mikey with him all night and being able to wake up with him every morning. Though, there were times Leo wished Mikey would leave the room. He tended to make a lot of noise.

Leo was trying to meditate and Mikey was making noise. It was apparent that he was attempting to be quiet but everything he did caused Leo to lose focus. Heaving out a deep sigh, Leo opened his eyes and looked at his lover. “Do you think that maybe you could leave the room for an hour.” He didn’t mean for it to sound the way it did but Leo was agitated. 

Mikey stopped what he was doing and looked at Leo. “Am I bothering you?”

Leo rubbed the space between his eyes and gave a slight nod. “It’s hard to concentrate with you moving around the room.”

“Well then, you need to get better at meditating,” Mikey teased, walking over to Leo. He leaned down and looked into Leo’s eyes. “A true master would be able to do it.”

“Buda himself would succumb to agitation with you in the room,” Leo shot back with a smirk. “You have the uncanny ability to draw it out of people.”

With an over exaggerated pout, Mikey stood. “Words hurt, Leo.”

“Your tail’s gonna be hurting if you don’t leave so I can meditate,” Leo said, closing his eyes as he tried, once again, to enter a meditative state.

The next thing he knew, Mikey was behind him with his hand on Leo’s tail. “My tail huh?” Mikey ran his fingers along the underside of Leo’s tail to the base. “A sore tail can be a good thing too, if you do it right.”

Leo’s eyes snapped open and he looked over his shoulder at Mikey. He saw the look in his young lover’s eyes and felt his stomach flip. “I think that’s enough meditation for one day.”

In one fluid movement Leo stood, lifting Mikey from the ground and pinning him against the wall. 

“Make my tail hurt, Leo,” Mikey husked in the moment before Leo smashed their mouths together. 

 

10\. Doggy style  
Raph/Don

Donny had to admit that their relationship was moving fast. They had only been officially a couple for a few weeks but once that flood gate was opened, their hormones seemed to rule their every thought. It wasn’t like they were strangers getting to know each other. They have known each other their whole lives so it wasn’t a bad thing that in such a short amount of time they were intimately familiar with each other’s bodies. Was it?

They were engrossed in a passionate kiss. Their limbs were tangled around each other. Raph was on his side partly covering Donny, who was on his back. Raph hand dropped down to play with Donny’s tail. 

It was something Donny thoroughly enjoyed and he churred and grunted uncontrollably. With butterflies in his stomach and a knot in his throat, Donny shifted and parted his legs while moving his hand under Raph to run along his bulging slit. “Do you wanna have sex?” Donny offered in a small voice. Raph churred and dropped down into Donny’s hand. Lifting his head to bump noses with Raph, Donny smiled. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Raph started to move over Don but the smaller turtle stopped him. “Wait.” 

Raph’s body was trembling and his cock throbbed in Donny’s hand. “Wait?” It was almost a whimper. 

Donny felt himself flush. “I… want to… switch positions.”

Raph’s brow furrowed, “Switch? Do you wanna top?”

“No,” Donny shook his head and stifled a slight chuckle. “I wanna turn over but I also need to get the lube first.”

“Okay,” Raph lifted off of Donny, his eyes full of nervous desire. 

Donny got up and, doing his best to steady his pounding heart, walked over to get the bottle of lube. His hand trembled as he reached for the bottle and he laughed at himself. 

Raph was lounging on his side, running his hand over the sheets. He looked as nervous as Donny felt. Donny’s eyes racked over Raph’s body and settled on Raph’s weeping cock. It was thick but, fortunately, not too long. It was going to be a tight fit. “Make sure you prep me well enough before….”

“I’ll wait until you tell me it’s okay,” Raph assured him, patting the bed. “Now get over here.”

Handing Raph the lube, Donny got back on the bed and lifted his butt into the air. Despite his usual rough demeanor, Raph was gentle, staying true to his word and taking his time in prepping Don.

“I’m ready,” Donny’s nerves had his voice pitched higher than usual. Embarrassed by the sound of his it, Donny buried his face in the pillow. 

Raph let out a nervous chuckle and got up on his knees behind Don, placing one hand on Donny’s hip. His hands were wet from the generous amount of lube he had used. 

Donny felt Raph’s tip touch his entrance then a stinging pressure as he was breached. He tried not to whimper as his muscles stretched to fit Raph’s girth. 

Raph churred with each gentle thrust, driving himself deeper into Donny. Once he was fully embedded, Raph waited. He dropped his hand down and started to rub Donny’s slit while the other played with Donny’s tail. 

It wasn’t until Don had dropped down and churred, did Raph move. He kept his strokes slow and even, timing them with each stroke of his hand and tweak of the tail. 

In time, the pain subsided and Donny’s stomach clenched each time Raph’s cock struck his prostate. Pressure built inside, causing Donny to squirm and his churrs were almost constant. Then, every muscle in Donny’s body tightened when his orgasm hit. 

It must have come as a shock to Raph, because he grunted out a cry then started to pound out his finish. They moved against each other, milking the experience for as long as they could. 

When the pleasure subsided, Raph pulled out of Don, taking his time so not to hurt him. Don could feel his hole pulsating and clinching as it tried to expel Raph’s essence. He had read that air that was pushed inside also tended to escape so he dropped his tail down to try to control any expulsion. 

They collapsed, next to each other on the bed. Donny didn’t care, in that moment, that he was lying on a wet surface. “I’m gonna be sore later,” Donny chuckled, turning his head as he blushed. 

“I’m sorry,” Raph whispered as he rubbed the back of Donny’s upper thigh. 

“Don’t be,” Donny gave Raph a quick kiss. “It’s totally worth it.”

 

11\. Dom/sub  
Leo/Mikey… Mikey/Leo

Mikey pushed Leo on the bed and attacked, pressing in for a deep kiss, his nimble tongue flipping around inside of Leo’s mouth. It wasn’t normal for him to be so aggressive and there was an air of determination in the kiss. 

Leo didn’t know how to react at first but decided to just go with it. That was, until Mikey’s finger traced along the underside of his tail then around his puckered entrance. Leo pulled away so fast that Mikey fell off the bed. 

“What the hell, dude?” Mikey fumed from the floor as he struggled for a second to get up. 

“Wha…what were you doing?” the rush of adrenaline caused Leo’s chest to heave. He got off the bed to help Mikey up and was pushed back onto the bed as soon as Mikey got to his feet. 

“I was being spontaneous,” Mikey answered, rubbing his backside. “Why’d you throw me off like that?”

“I just…,” Leo sighed. “I wasn’t expecting you to… want to top. I mean, you’re….”

Mikey tilted his head to the side and glared at Leo, “You better chose your words carefully.”

Leo had forgotten how serious Mikey could be when he set his mind to it. He often wondered just how sweet and innocent Mikey really was or if it was just an act. Though, Leo tried to come up with something to say, his lips moved but no words came out. 

Mikey pushed Leo further back on the bed and pushed his leg down between Leo’s as he settled back down on top of him. A gentle rumbling churr sounded in Mikey’s chest and he pressed his mouth against Leo’s. Continuing where he left off, Mikey played with Leo’s tail and teased his entrance. 

When he was sure there were going to be no further protests from Leo, Mikey grabbed the bottle of lube and drizzled some down on his finger. Leo hissed as he was breached, grabbing the sheets in a white knuckle grip. When the sting faded, it started to feel better than he thought it would. 

Taking his time to stretch Leo, Mikey started to hum to himself while he worked. He got more and more into the song in his head that his lips started moving. The few words Leo was able to make out were, ‘Acting like we’re animals’. He was sure the rest were mumbles and that Mikey didn’t actually know the words to the song, just that one part.

Mikey’s eyes stayed fixed on his finger in Leo’s ass while Leo stayed focused on Mikey. The smaller turtle made a series of faces, including biting his bottom lip, and sticking his tongue out while tilting his head. 

“That’s good,” Mikey said in sing song, pulling his finger out. At the moment, it looked as if Mikey’s serous mood had given way to his more jovial side. As he rubbed more lube on his hardened cock, Mikey settled in between Leo’s legs and placed his tip at Leo’s entrance. 

Placing his hands on either side of Leo, Mikey looked down and small smile turned up the edges of his mouth. “Ready?”

Leo’s stomach did a flip and his heart pounded in his chest. Nerves had his throat close so all he was able to manage was a slight nod. 

Mikey’s eyes gleamed in excitement and he bit his bottom lip while he worked his way into Leo. The look of excitement melted into one of pleasure. “Dude….” 

Watching Mikey’s face and seeing his pleasure made Leo smile. 

Seeing his lover experience a first and enjoy it so much, made Leo’s heart sing. Ignoring his own pain, Leo bucked his hips to take more of Mikey in. This caused the younger turtle to gasp, biting his lip again to keep from finishing too quickly as his whole body tensed. 

Cupping Mikey’s face, Leo brought him down into a passionate kiss, giving Mikey time to adjust to the new sensation. When they parted, Leo whispered, “It feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Mikey breathed. “It will feel good for you too, if I can just last long enough for it to happen.”

“It’s okay,” Leo caressed Mikey’s face. “We’ll do this again.”

“Really?” the sparkle in Mikey’s eyes came back. “You didn’t seem too fond of the idea a few minutes ago.”

Leo let out a throaty laugh, “You enjoy it and it will make you happy. Of course I’ll do this again.”

“I love you so much, Leo.”

“I love you too.”

With his nerves settled, Mikey was able to relax enough so that Leo could feel how good it felt to bottom, twice.

 

12\. Fingering  
Raph/Don

He knew that he wasn’t going to like it but Donny had insisted. 

Raph’s hands were up, above his head, holding on to the headboard in a white knuckle grip as Donny pressed a finger into his ass. It stung and he didn’t like it. Don’s finger moving inside of him felt strange. That was until it brushed against Raph’s prostate. He gasped, tensing as the sensation caused his muscles to tighten and his stomach to knot. By the look on Donny’s face, it was apparent that he knew that Raph had liked it. 

“Okay,” Raph grunted, looking away as he blushed. “We can take turns.”

13\. Rimming  
Leo/Mikey

It was Mikey’s idea. He had read about it somewhere on the internet and wanted to try it. So, Leo was up on the bed, on his hands and knees, with his tail up in the air and Mikey behind him. 

Mikey squeezed Leo’s ass cheeks then pulled them apart. The next thing Leo felt was Mikey’s tongue circle the tight ring of muscles. The sensation made Leo’s stomach knot and flip. It wasn’t long before he felt the muscles relax then start to throb. It was a wonderful sensation. 

Mikey licked up the underside of Leo’s tail to the tip then took the whole thing in his mouth. His lips pressed tight against the base of Leo’s tail and his tongue came out to continue licking at his hole. Mikey seemed to have no gag reflex at all. 

Leo’s cock was out and pulsated each time Mikey’s tongue entered his ass. Pre-cum dripped from the tip and pooled on the bed. His body reacted to Mikey attention and he churred each time Mikey managed to lick his prostate. 

Much to his surprise, Leo climaxed. It wasn’t anything spectacular, more pleasant than anything. His cum came out in a gentle stream, falling from his tip onto the wet sheets. When it was done, he felt relaxed but not exhausted. 

“You were right,” he said, slightly out of breath. “You managed to get me off that way.”

14\. 69  
Raph/Don

They were in the hammock. Donny had climbed into it, as Raph was relaxing, and started going after Raph’s crotch. It wasn’t often that Donny initiated, he usually was the one with more control. 

At the moment, he was deep throating Raph’s cock with his bulging slit in Raph’s face. Out of all the times they had fooled around, Raph had yet to suck Donny’s dick. He figured that it was as good a time as ever and pressed his tongue into Don’s slit. 

Donny’s responding churr had Raph jumping as the vibrations traveled down his shaft. It was a nice sensation and he decided that he wanted to feel it more. 

Raph shifted in the hammock so that he could take Donny’s cock into his mouth, as it emerged, eliciting another churr from Don. The sensation caused Raph to churr as well and the chain reaction continued. 

Donny’s taste and musk filled Raph’s senses as he tried his hardest not to thrust his cock down Donny’s vibrating throat. 

At times, Raph had to pull back, because the feeling was almost too overwhelming, and Donny did the same. 

The hammock swayed and bounced from their erratic movements. It didn’t take long for the vibrations from their churrs to have them climaxing. 

Don’s load shot into Raph’s mouth with each throbbing beat. Raph’s swallowed the bitter fluid down and milked Donny for more. 

Raph’s cock had never before been so sensitive to touch after an orgasm and his sinuses felt like they had closed up on him. Taking deep breaths to try to steady himself, Raph looked down at Donny. “I hate to say it but, that was better than sex.”

Donny could only nod in response. 

15\. Sweet and passionate  
Leo/Mikey

Mikey set it all up. He had found an abandoned subway car and cleaned it out, making it into a small, private room. He brought items from the lair to add a little bit of flare to the drab interior. 

It took a great deal of effort to keep his little side project secret from everyone else but he wanted it to be a surprise for Leo. Mikey felt bad for his lover and the amount of stress he had been under since he took over as clan leader. 

He made a midnight snack, packing all of Leo’s favorite foods into a picnic basket. After a quick shower, Mikey sought out Leo. He looked all over the lair, checking the usual spots first. When he found Leo he was in Donny’s lab, in a whispered conversation. 

Leo looked up as Mikey entered the room and signaled for him to wait. For a moment, Mikey was afraid that Leo wouldn’t have time for him but Leo wrapped things up with Donny and walked over to where Mikey was waiting.

“Hey,” Leo smiled and planed a quick kiss on Mikey’s cheek. “Where’ve you been?”

“Looking for you,” Mikey answered with a wide grin. “I have a surprise for you.”

Lifting an eye ridge, Leo tilted his head to the side, “Oh? That’s funny. I have a surprise for you.”

“Really?” Mikey squeaked out, overrun with joy. Even though he was eager to show Leo his surprise, he nodded for Leo to go first. “Mine will take a lot of time so you go first.”

“Okay,” Leo let out a breathy chuckle. “Come with me.” He reached out for Mikey’s hand and Mikey took it without hesitation. As they walked, Leo looked over and Mikey could see that Leo was nervous. 

He took Mikey up to their room and grabbed a small, tie length box from under the bed then led him back down to the dojo. 

The scent of incense met them at the door. As they crossed the threshold Donny was there and he removed Mikey’s mask. Raph was also there to remove Leo’s mask. The two middle turtles then went to opposite sides of the room and knelt, facing the center. 

A little confused as to what was going on, it took Mikey a moment to take it all in. A small table was set in the middle of the dojo with everything needed for a tea ceremony set upon it. Leo guided Mikey to the table and they knelt down together on small pillows.

Leo placed the small box on the table then they waited. Mikey wasn’t sure if it was okay for him to speak so he just looked around in a near stupor. 

When Splinter entered the room, the four turtles bowed their respect to their father. They remained with their heads down until Splinter knelt down on the other side of the table. 

They went through the ceremony and the realization of what was happening started to sink in. By the end Mikey was in tears. He couldn’t believe that Leo had managed to work it all out, that everyone had agreed to it. 

Splinter opened the box and pulled out two new headbands for the two of them. Leo’s was blue with orange tips and Mikey’s was orange with blue tips. They both had the kanji for ‘unity’ embroidered on one end and ‘love’ on the other. 

Donny knelt behind Mikey to tie the mask on him while Raph did Leo’s. 

Mikey was at a loss for words as he sat there crying tears of joy. Leo cupped his face and smiled, “You told me that you wished that we could be married. This is the best I could do.”

Mikey leaned in and sealed it all with a passionate kiss. 

16\. In public place  
Raph/Don

Always the adventurous type, Raph liked to add risk to his life from time to time. Poor, reserved Donatello was sucked into Raph’s whirlwind of playful danger on a regular basis ever since they started dating. 

Raph liked the small freedoms granted to him in their limited lives. He raced his bike through the back streets and ran along the rooftops during a full moon or in the rain. 

Despite his reckless behavior, he was protective of Donny. Though he pushed Donny to do more, he never forced him in to anything. 

Occasionally, Raph would manage to do something that caught Donny by surprise. Like the night he took him to the local high school on the night of the prom. The music drifted up through the vents and the two turtles dance in the dim moon light. 

They could hear the teens below them, talking about the latest gossip. Raph couldn’t imagine the trivial lives of those kids. Yes, he thought of them as children despite the fact that they were all older than he was. He judged them on their level of maturity, something Mikey had a greater capacity of than all of them put together. 

He did, however, envy their freedoms. 

The slow song, they were dancing to, ended and a fast beat one by some annoying pop star started up. They moved away from the vent and leaned against one of the many structures on top of the school. 

A gentle kiss escalated to a fevered one accompanied with heavy petting. Never one to be caught unprepared, Raph pulled a small tube of lube from his belt and got to work prepping Donny. 

Not wanting to be heard by the teens below, Raph kept his mouth pressed against Don’s in an attempt to muffle the sound, the thrill of getting caught adding to the excitement. 

A small squeak of a churr managed to escape Donny and Raph could hear some of the teens making comments on it. A mischievous smile spread across Raph’s beak and when they finished, Raph let his final churr out. 

The deep sound resonated through the cold night air, causing more teens to question the noise. Donny’s eyes were wide with shock as he looked up at Raph in disbelief. 

“Who’s up there?” an adult yelled from the courtyard. “I’m coming up there and then we’re going to call your parents to let them know what you’ve been up to.” There was a loud clank as the adult pulled down the ladder that gave access to the roof. 

“We gotta go,” Raph grinned, biting his bottom lip as he helped Donny to his feet. 

17\. On the floor  
Leo/Mikey

They decided to have their ‘honeymoon’ out at the farm. Casey was kind enough to drive them up and left them with enough food and supplies to last two weeks. 

In the clean country air, Leo let himself cut loose for the first time in years. He left all of his cares and worries back in New York, laughing and playing more with each passing day. It was like he was a kid again, only they mostly did adult things. 

Mikey squealed in delight as Leo chased him around the house in an impromptu game of tag. One moment they were washing up after lunch and the next Leo was soaking wet, chasing Mikey through the house. 

Knowing the only way Leo would catch him was if he let himself get caught, Mikey slowed down and the pair fell to the floor with a thud when Leo collided with him. 

Leo was on top of Mikey, tickling him on the sensitive bridges. Mikey hadn’t laughed so hard and so genuine in a long time. He was breathless when Leo eased up on him but he didn’t let Leo go far. 

His arms shot up and wrapped behind Leo’s neck and pulled him down into a messy kiss. They pulled apart to catch their breath. “It’s my turn.” Mikey’s chest heaved, his lips still touching Leo’s. 

“I know,” Leo smiled then pressed in to continue the kiss. He rolled over, pulling Mikey with him so that the smaller turtle was on top. 

Sill out of breath, Mikey placed his hands on either side of Leo’s head and looked down at his life-mate. “I don’t think we’ve done it in this room yet.”

“There’s nothing stopping us,” Leo let out a breathless chuckle, wrapping his tail around Mikey’s. 

18\. Morning lazy sex  
Raph/Don

They were asleep, spooning on the bed, with Raph as the ‘little spoon’. Since Leo and Mikey were away at the farm, Raph and Don got to be lazy and tended to sleep in. 

Don’s warm breath playing across his neck was what woke Raph then Don nipped at Raph’s jaw as he ran his fingers along the back of Raph’s thigh. His fingers traveled up and Raph lifted his leg so Don could have full access. 

Reaching over and opening the side table drawer, Raph pulled out a tube of lube. He passed it back to Don then nestled back against the pillow and closed his eyes. 

Don’s beak stayed nuzzled in Raph’s neck while he did the prep work needed on Raph. There was a since of urgency in Donny’s actions that made Raph smile, knowing what Don what going through at the moment. 

When Don’s finger left Raph’s hole and moved around to his lower plastron, Raph grabbed Don’s hand and shook his head. Raph’s throat was still raw from sleep and he barely moved his mouth as he spoke. “I’m okay. You do what you need to do. It’s not like you haven’t done it for me.” 

Moving his hand to Raph’s hip, Don thrust up as he tried to find entry. Without opening his eyes, Raph reached down between his legs and helped Donny gain purchase then kept it there to make sure Don didn’t pop out. 

Don’s plastron scrapped against Raph’s carapace with each sharp thrust and it only took a few for Donny to reach his needed release. When he was done Donny curled up against Raph. “I love you,” he mumbled in to Raph’s neck and hugged him from behind. 

“Love you too,” Raph breathed, letting his leg fall heavy to the bed. Raph felt Don relax behind him and his arm went slack over Raph’s side. Raph felt content where he was as he drifted back to sleep. 

 

19\. Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens  
Leo/Mikey

“We go home tomorrow,” Mikey pouted as he trailed his finger down Leo’s center line. 

“I know,” Leo sighed, looking up at the night sky. The stars were so bright out on the farm and there were so many. “We’ll have to make sure we get the house clean before Casey gets here.”

They were laying in the soft grass, lazing naked on their last night there. Mikey was curled up against Leo, running his fingers across Leo’s plastron. It took Leo a while to notice but Mikey was tracing kanji. ‘Love’ was the symbol Mikey traced the most, making sure to include the ‘heart’, and ‘unity’ came in a close second. He was like a school girl with a crush.

Mikey’s finger dipped down to Leo’s lower plastron then traced the symbol for sex over his slit. A grin played across Leo’s face, “I’d be happy to.”

Staying off to the side of Leo, Mikey lifted himself up so that he could lean over Leo’s crotch. His tongue darted out and pushed inside to get at the shaft. After two weeks together, exploring each other’s bodies, they knew each other well. 

Leo craved Mikey in ways that he never thought he would, almost to the point of possessiveness. He would have to learn to keep that feeling under control when they got back to New York. Leo wasn’t going to deny Mikey time with his friends or brothers. 

While Mikey worked Leo to a full erection, he managed to press a small packet of lube into Leo’s hand. Leo’s eyes went wide, “Where were you keeping this?”

Mikey popped Leo’s cock out of his mouth then licked the tip. “That’s my secret. I gotta keep some of the mystery. Now are you gonna get me ready or are you gonna ask questions?”

Ripping the packet open with his teeth, Leo got to work stretching the smaller turtle to fit his girth. It didn’t take long for the muscles to relax; they had been stretched frequently over the past two weeks. Even though Mikey enjoyed topping, occasionally, they both preferred Leo to be the more dominant one. 

Leo moved to get out from under Mikey but he was stopped when Mikey straddled his chest. Mikey had made sure to leave as much moisture as he could on Leo’s shaft and the cool night air threatened to deflate it. But it wasn’t out in the open for long. Mikey moved over Leo’s hips and worked his way down on to Leo’s cock, facing Leo’s feet. 

Mikey knew that Leo liked to watch and this was the best position to see. With his tail up and his hands on Leo’s thighs, Mikey rocked his hips. He looked over his shoulder at Leo, biting his lip and the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. Although it was dark, the moon silhouetted Mikey beautifully and his eyes sparkled.

Churring deep in his chest, Leo reached up and started to play with Mikey’s tail. The moon light glistened off the fluid coating his cock as it slipped in and out of Mikey. Mikey churred and his inner walls clamped down on Leo, causing Leo to buck his hips. 

Mikey’s legs shook as he continued to ride Leo. Their churrs echoed in the still night air and Leo knew that it could be heard for miles. Dogs howled in response to the strange noise. Leo didn’t care. No one would know what it was or where it came from.

Mikey finished, staggering in his movements, so Leo took over. He grabbed hold of Mikey’s upper thighs and thrust up until he reached his own climax. 

With weak legs, Mikey managed to pull himself up off of Leo before dropping down next to him. They cuddled and kissed under the stars as the moon rose above them. It had been the best two weeks of their lives and they were sad to see it end. 

“We’ll have to do this again for our one year anniversary,” Mikey said into the kiss. 

“Absolutely,” Leo agreed, causing Mikey to smile. 

 

20\. Your own kink (Morse code/touch)  
Raph/Don

During the time that Leo and Mikey were gone was like a honeymoon for Raph and Don as well. But, when they returned, things went back to normal. Training resumed and Mikey went back to making trouble, mostly for Raph and Don. 

The youngest got into the habit of eavesdropping on private conversations so Donny developed a form of Morse code. Through a series on touches, the pair was able to communicate without the fear of being overheard. Donny was pleased with how quickly Raph picked up on the secret language of taps and slides and loved how Raph fluttered his fingers along his body to do it. 

One morning, while Donny was preparing his coffee, Raph sat at the table and drummed out a message with his fingers on the wood. The others were oblivious to the crude things Raph was ‘saying’, that made Don blush. Raph’s words managed to arouse Donny so much, that he had to excuse himself and rushed off to the restroom. It was fun to be able to ‘talk’ so openly in front of everyone and still keep it private and it made Raph more ‘verbal’ with his desires. 

They even used it when they were alone, late at night so not to disturb their family. Raph’s touch was electric and he had a way with ‘pillow talk’, making Donny’s body tingle in anticipation. His hands roamed over Donny’s body tapping out sweet and seductive words then his fingers fluttered over Donny’s lower plastron. “Come out and play. I want to let you in.”

Though Donny loved to hear Raph’s voice, he loved to feel his touch more. 

21\. Shower sex  
Leo/Mikey

Leo had pushed them extra hard during their morning practice. It was Mikey’s fault. He started goofing off and when horseplay is added to weapons training accidents happen. The resulting welt on Donny’s arm was nothing compared to the black eye Mikey had, thanks to Raph. 

After their wounds were tended to, Leo put them through an extra two hours of rigorous training. 

Mikey’s whole body hurt. He went in to take a shower and just stood there, letting the water wash over him. 

He didn’t move when he heard the door open then close again. He didn’t look back when the curtain was moved aside so Leo could step into the shower. He didn’t react when Leo’s hands caressed his arms or when Leo pressed close, embracing him. 

“I told you that you wouldn’t get special treatment,” Leo’s words were soft and Mikey had to strain to hear them over the shower. 

Mikey scoffed, “And to prove your point with gross overcompensation.”

With a deep sigh, Leo pulled back. “Your antics in the dojo, hurt Donny.”

Mikey turned to face Leo, “I paid for that when Raph punched me in the face.”

“You were both out of line,” Leo argued. “I need to assert my authority over you guys or you’re never going to respect me as your leader.”

“We’ve been following you into battle sine we were fifteen, Leo,” Mikey shot back. “We all accept you as our leader. We’re not acting any different for you than we did for Splinter. You’re just so afraid of us not following you that you’re seeing things that aren’t there.”

“Whether you know it or not, you guys are testing me as your leader, pushing your limits to see how far I will let you go.” Leo fought to defend himself and his actions. “You never pulled a stunt like that when Splinter was training us.”

Mikey huffed and turned back around. He didn’t want Leo to see him crying. He felt bad because he knew Leo was right. “I’m sorry, Leo. I don’t mean to take advantage of our relationship.”

“I know you don’t,” Leo soothed, wrapping his arms around Mikey again. “Sometimes we do things without thinking about it.” He nuzzled Mikey neck. “It’s hard for me to be your leader and to do things that I know you won’t like. I fear your resentment. Right now, I’m not your leader. I’m your mate, your bonded. I love you more than life itself and would do anything to see you smile.”

Mikey turned in Leo’s arms to face him. “I love you too.” Tilting his head up, Mikey pulled Leo down into a gentle kiss. “I’ll do better.”

Leo pulled Mikey closer and deepened the kiss. Their bodies pressed together and Mikey no longer cared how much his body hurt. It was time for their first ever makeup sex. 

22\. On the desk  
Raph/Don

He was close. With a satisfied grunt, Raph’s arm swept across the desk and knocked a pile of papers over. “My notes,” Donny pulled out and got on the floor to collect them. 

“Really?” Raph panted, pushing himself up off the desk. He looked down at Donny and sighed in frustration. Reaching down, Raph grabbed Donny by the carapace and pulled him up then pushed him back on the desk. “I’m not done yet.” 

Donny watched as more items fell to the ground. “Raph!” he struggled while Raph got on top of him. “All my work,” he whimpered. “It’s going to take me hours to sort all of that again.”

“You can worry about that later,” Raph husked, leaning in for a kiss but Donny turned his head. Raph looked down at Donny, who silently kept his eyes diverted. “Fuck,” Raph grunted, backing off the desk then he gathered his things. “You’ve always jumped from project to project. I should have known that I wouldn’t’ve been able to hold your attention for long.”

Donny’s eyes went wide as he sat up to look at Raph. They glistened with the formation of tears and he moved to say something but Raph stormed out of the lab before he had the chance and slammed the door behind him. 

 

23\. Trying new position  
Leo/Mikey

Mikey held the book up so Leo could see the pictures and the eldest brother lifted an eye ridge, “I don’t know.” Sighing, Leo gently pushed the book down into Mikey lap. “Is the way we’ve been having sex not good enough for you anymore?”

“No,” Mikey answered with a slight shake of his head. His wide eyes glanced down at the book in his lap then back up at Leo. “That’s not the reason. I just thought that this would be fun.”

“Let me see the book,” Leo reached out his hand, giving in to his love’s desires. When Mikey handed him the book, Leo leafed through the book until he found one he was willing to try. 

Mikey’s flexibility was tested as his knees were on either side of his head. Leo moved over him and straddled Mikey’s raised butt. Awkward was an understatement to describe the position. Leo looked down at Mikey after a few test thrusts and asked, “Can you even breathe?”

“A little,” Mikey grunted, shifting a little in an attempt to get more comfortable. 

With an exasperated sigh, Leo got up and unfolded Mikey. “Let’s try another one.”

Mikey sat cross legged with his hands in his lap. “Okay.” He tilted his head to see the book as Leo continued to look through it. “How about that one,” he placed his finger on the page so Leo couldn’t turn it. When Leo shook his head in response, Mikey dropped his hand back into his lap. “Okay.”

“This one,” Leo placed the book on the floor so Mikey could see. “It’s not too crazy but it’s still different.”

Mikey nodded then stood up and walked over to the bed. Bending over and placing his hands on the mattress, Mikey braced himself. Mikey right foot stayed planted on the floor but his left leg was lifted and placed over Leo’s right shoulder, spreading Mikey wide.

Leo held on to the leg that was over his shoulder as he pushed inside. The position wasn’t as bad as the first one but Leo still didn’t like it. He wanted to be able to kiss Mikey’s lips, to whisper in his ear slit. 

After a few thrusts, Leo had enough. He pushed Mikey up on the bed and repositioned them both so that Mikey was on his carapace and Leo moved over top. “I like this better.” He leaned in a placed a soft kiss on Mikey’s lips. 

When Leo pulled back, Mikey smiled up at him. “Me too.”

24\. Boring sex  
Raph/Don

In the morning, before practice, Raph apologized for the way had acted the night before and Donny accepted it. The rest of their day was full of awkward moments of Donny trying to focus on work and Raph wanting to spend time with him but also not wanting to be in the way. 

When he finally got to spend time with Donny, he could tell that the genius was distracted with something. Raph tried to get his attention but Donny’s eyes stayed unfocused. 

Donny responded to Raph’s touch. His breath hitched in response to Raph playing with his tail and his cock dripped with pre-cum from Raph striking his prostate, but there was a distant look in his eyes. 

He was going through the mechanics but the passion was not there. 

Raph leaned in for a kiss and there was a delay in Donny’s response, like it took him a moment to realize Raph was there. 

Despite his breaking heart, Raph was able to achieve a weak orgasm. “We’re falling apart. Aren’t we, Donny,” he mumbled as he pulled out.

“What?” Donny turned to look up at Raph. By the look in his eyes he actually needed Raph to repeat what he had just said, not a question to clarify what he meant. 

“I’ve lost you,” Raph got up, shaking his head. “I thought I might have been over reacting last night, but I’ve lost you.”

“You haven’t lost me. I love you.” Donny sat up, “I’m sorry that I can’t spend every moment with you but my work’s been piling up and I’ve had a lot on my mind lately.”

“Yeah,” Raph choked out as he tried to contain his emotions. “So there is no more room left for me.”

“Raph,” Don’s voice was pleading for him to understand. He was going to say something else but Raph didn’t let him. 

“I get that you have work but when you’re with me I want you with me, not thinking about whatever it is you’re working on. If you don’t have time for me, then don’t force yourself. I’m not looking for pity fucks.” Raph was yelling by the end and despite the heartbreaking sob from Don, Raph turned and left.

25\. With toys  
Leo/Mikey

Leo stood with his mouth agape as he looked at the sex toys Mikey had strewn across the floor. Mikey was sitting back on his feet in the middle if it all with a wide smile. He was bouncing in his excitement, waiting for Leo to say something. 

“Mikey,” Leo said in disbelief. “First the sex book and now this? Are you getting bored with our sex life?”

“No,” Mikey shook his head and beamed up at Leo. “I like having sex with you so much I want to do more. I wanna add toys so we can… play more and add to what we already have.”

Leo’s features softened and a slight smile turned up the edges of his mouth. “Okay. But let’s start small.”

“Okay,” Mikey reach out to pick up a butt plug and he held it up. “We can start with this.” His eyes moved over to the bed then back to Leo again. 

Understanding the wordless request, Leo walked over to the bed and lied down. Mikey picked up a few more items from the floor before standing and joining Leo on the bed. 

He sat between Leo’s parted legs and added a generous amount of lube to the butt plug then set the tip to Leo’s entrance. Leo swallowed hard as he prepared himself for the intrusion, grunting slightly as he was breached. 

Mikey turned the dial on the end to the first setting. Not expecting the thing to vibrate, Leo gasped, grabbing the sheets and arching his back as far as his carapace would allow. Mikey leaned forward and licked up Leo’s slit. It wasn’t really needed, the vibrating butt plug was enough to work Leo up to a full erection, Mikey just liked the taste of Leo. 

Mikey moved up Leo’s body and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Mikey reached between them and took hold of Leo’s cock. He could feel the vibrations from the plug through the shaft. 

He was eager to know what it would feel like inside of him. He lined Leo up with his already ready hole and sat down. Throwing his head back, Leo let out a deep churr and bucked his hips. Just like he hoped, the slight vibrations were enough for Mikey to feel. 

Mikey sat back, letting himself linger on the new sensation. With a satisfied hum, Mikey filled a silicon shaped egg with lube. When his penis emerged and filled out he fitted it over his tip then grabbed Leo’s hand and place it over the ‘egg’. Leo’s hand wrapped around the sex toy and pulled down. The ridged interior stretched over Mikey’s cock, causing his stomach to flip. 

Leo watched as his hand move the toy, fascinated by the way it worked. “I wanna try this,”

“It feels good,” Mikey moaned, curling in on himself. 

They moved together with softly rocking hips, both enjoying the added stimulation of the sex toys. 

Leo’s free hand came up and cupped Mikey’s cheek. Turning in to the embrace, Mikey kissed the palm of Leo’s hand. 

Mikey’s eyes were unfocused and hooded in desire but he was still able to watch Leo. They liked to watch each other during sex. It deepened their connection when they left themselves so open. 

Leaning in close, Mikey placed his forehead against Leo’s. Their lips touched in a series of soft, messy kisses as they looked into each other’s eyes. Mikey’s hands gripped the pillow on either side of Leo’s head and he pushed back against Leo’s thrusting hips as he reached his orgasm. 

Leo managed to last through Mikey’s before succumbing to his own. Mikey loved to watch Leo’s usually stoic face soften in ecstasy and it was even better knowing that he was the one who caused it. 

Mikey sat up and removed the plug from Leo’s ass before falling to the bed beside him. “Was that good?”

“Yeah,” Leo breathed then swallowed hard. “That was good.”

Wrapping his arms tight around Leo, Mikey nuzzled against his love. “I’m glad you liked it.”

 

26\. Shy  
Raph/Don

Raph stood outside Donny’s lab, but he couldn’t bring himself to knock on the door. Donny had stayed in his lab all day, saying that he wasn’t feeling well. Raph wasn’t sure if Donny was avoiding him because Don was mad or if he was afraid that Raph didn’t want to see him. 

Mikey passed by and the look on his face made Raph’s stomach knot. He didn’t want anyone to look at him like that. He didn’t want his fight with Donny to be so well known but there was nothing that could be done to hide it. Especially not after the way he had acted the night before. 

After storming out of the room, Raph cursed as the left the lair and didn’t return until late, drunk and completely belligerent. They might not know the details but they all knew that something was wrong.

Raph leaned his head against the door and ran his hand down the cold metal. Just the thought of opening the door had his heart pounding in his chest. 

Sighing, he backed up from the door. The feeling of total loss overwhelmed him, causing his breathing to stagger. He looked over his shoulder and noticed that Mikey was looking at him, only to look away when Raph turned. 

Not wanting to be the center of attention, Raph headed upstairs to his room. He would have left but Splinter had grounded him, forbidding him from leaving the lair again for a while. 

He was there for several hours, wallowing in his pity. It hurt, knowing that he wasn’t able to keep Donny’s attention for long. He just wanted to kill the pain with beer, but it wasn’t allowed in the lair. 

It was late when the door opened, filling his room with light. Raph turned to see who it was and saw Donny’s silhouette. The only reason he knew it was Donny was because of the bo in his hands.

He didn’t say anything as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. Even in the dim light Raph could see the fear in Donny’s eyes and the blush over his beak. He stepped forward, clutching his bo tight to his chest. 

Raph wasn’t sure what was going on but was too afraid to speak. So he stayed in his hammock, watching Donny. He wasn’t expecting what happened next. 

Donny placed one end of his bo on the floor and started to move against it. Raph couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Donny was dancing, seductively, using his bo like a pole. 

The genius trembled with nerves but managed to keep his movements fluid and his eyes locked on Raph. Donny was the least likely to want to be the center of attention so Raph knew that what he was doing took a great effort. 

Raph sat up, causing Donny to pause for a moment. He continued to move as Raph got up, his growing nerves causing his movement to be a little stiffer than they were before. Raph walked over to him and Donny stopped when he grabbed hold of the bo. “What are you doing, Don?”

“Apologizing,” Donny answered, unable to keep eye contact. “I tend to get obsessed with things but just because my interest sifts to something new, it doesn’t mean that I’ve lost interest in everything else. It just makes it harder to stay focused on them. I can’t help it. This is why… I never told you how I felt before. I knew that my work would consume me to the point that I would push you aside and that it would make you mad. When you kissed me, you became my new obsession for a while. I still want to be with you. I need you to understand that. Please don’t leave me.”

Raph pulled the bo from Don and let it fall to the floor then pulled Don close, touching their heads together. “I just want you here, when we’re together.”

“I am,” Donny insisted. “My mind might wander at times, I can’t stop that, but I want to be here with you. I’m not forcing myself to come to you and it’s not a ‘pity fuck’. I might lose track of time and be in my lab for hours. Days might go by that you don’t get any meaningful time with me, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t love you. You’re not an obligation, all the work I do is. I worry that if I don’t do everything perfect that it would endanger the family. So I can’t rest until it’s done. That’s how I am.”

“Okay,” Raph kissed Donny’s head. He understood where Donny was coming from. The safety of the family was a burden on them all, it was just different for each of them. Raph’s obsession with his strength came from the need to keep his family safe and if any of them got hurt he was always plagued with the thought of what he could have done to prevent it. 

“Do you have time for me now?” Raph asked, keeping his head pressed against Donny’s. 

“I do,” Donny nodded. 

Taking Donny by the hand, Raph led him over to the hammock. They got in and curled up together in the small, intimate space. 

 

27\. Rough, biting, scratch  
Leo/Mikey

The surge in Foot activity coupled with the increase of gang violence left little time for intimate moments. There were several injuries that led to long recoveries and more time apart. By the time it had all settled down it had been over two months since the last time they had been able to have sex. 

With their bodies rested and the worry gone, Leo and Mikey struggled through morning training. A quick glance at Raph and Don told Mikey that they were equally eager to be alone. 

With a frustrated grunt, Leo dropped his stance. “We’ll make it up tomorrow.”

No one questioned him and Raph was practically out the door, with Donny hot on his heels, before Leo finished talking.

Leo chased Mikey up the stairs and into their bedroom. Slamming the door behind him, Leo started to remove his gear in a frantic need. 

With trembling hands, Mikey rushed to help. His own gear was easier to remove and was already on the floor. They kissed as they undressed, breathless with desire. 

They crashed to the bed, kicking off whatever remained of their gear and fumbled for the lube. Mikey’s hand was a blur over Leo’s cock while Leo used the lube to prep him. 

The need to be together was too great for the smaller turtle and he whimpered, “It’s good enough.”

Leo moved over Mikey and pushed past the tight muscles, stretching them with his girth. Mikey’s fingers racked down Leo’s arms, leaving red lines in their path and Leo bit down on the lip of Mikey’s carapace in an attempt to maintain control. 

Mikey cried out but didn’t pull back, instead bucked his hips to take more of Leo in. “Just go,” he pleaded, peppering his mate’s neck with kisses. Leo slammed into Mikey, causing him to once again cry out. “Don’t stop.”

Pent up sexual frustration, built up over two long months had the couple moving together in a blinding need. Their churrs echoed off the wall and were probably heard throughout the lair. Neither of them cared. 

The bed creaked and groaned. Mikey was sure that it was going to break in protest of the way they were treating it. He knew that if it did, it wouldn’t give them reason enough to stop. Not when they had waited so long. 

The pain had subsided and was replaced with soothing warmth. His penis emerged, only to be trapped between their plastrons. It was enough to make his head spin.

His fingers dug into Leo’s muscles as his body was overcome with a mind numbing orgasm. It was what Leo was waiting for. As Mikey’s body started to relax, Leo pounded out his own climax. 

They stayed locked together for as long as their bodies would let them as they tried to get their breathing under control. It wasn’t until Mikey’s body finally pushed out Leo’s wilting cock that he collapsed to the bed. 

Sore and sticky with sweat and cum, Mikey swallowed hard past the pain in this throat and turned to Leo. “Wanna go again?”

“Yes,” Leo panted, moving back over Mikey. 

 

28\. Role playing  
Raph/Don

Raph was on his computer, reading up on his favorite sports teams when the Skype icon binged at him. Smiling he clicked on it, expecting another entertaining video chat with Donny. His smile faded when he saw that it was nothing more than an instant message. 

“Come to the lab,” he read out loud then typed out his response. “What no video chat this time?”

“Just come to the lab,” Donny replied. 

“Be there in a sec,” Raph typed back as he stood. 

He had grown accustomed to the structure of their relationship. There were times when Raph wouldn’t see Donny all day outside of training and meals then Donny would come in late and crash into the hammock. 

Days would go by without anything more than a soft kiss and a cuddle. Raph would spend his time working out or hanging out with Casey and watching sports. 

They had sex at least one a week, unless there was some great tragedy that had them go longer without. When Raph entered into the relationship with Donny he thought that was the end of the need to masturbate. It wasn't. He still did it often enough. Fortunately, Donny gave him some nice toys to use while doing it. 

He made his way through the lair, passing Mikey and Leo snuggling on the sofa and envied their time together. He chided himself for the surge of jealousy then entered the lab. He had a good thing with Donny. 

Closing the door behind him and locking it, he looked up to see Donny waiting for him. His jaw dropped as he took in the sight. He didn’t know what it was that was so appealing about clothes, when they normally waked around naked, but it was enough to get his blood moving. 

Donny stood in a sexy nurse’s outfit complete with thigh high stockings. With a bright smile, Donny indicated the bed while keeping his eyes on Raph. “Time for your checkup.”

Raph swaggered as he walked over to the bed. As he lied back he couldn’t help but say, “I’ve got this aching need in my lower plastron. Think you can take a look at it?”

“We’ll see,” Donny replied, keeping his voice sweet. He turned and bent over his desk to collect a few items and Raph got a good view of his ass. 

“Aw man, it just got worse,” Raph hissed, taking a deep breath. 

“Oh dear,” Donny turned, looking concerned. “We’ll have to take a look at that.”

Donny swayed his hips as he walked over, the fabric of the skirt sifting across his thighs. Raph loved Donny’s legs. The sight of them in stockings had him biting his lip in an attempt to contain his erection. 

“That’s quite a bulge you have there,” Donny husked as he bent over for a closer look. “It looks painful.”

“Getting there,” Raph grunted, holding tight to the sheets to keep from groping Don. 

Donny turned to face Raph then bent down to place a stethoscope on Raph’s upper plastron. “You’re heart rate is elevated.” He placed his hand on Raph’s head and looked in his eyes, “You’re warm, clammy, and you’re eyes are dilated.” Turning his attention back to the stethoscope, Donny moved it down Raph’s plastron. 

“I’m I gonna live,” Raph teased as his body shifted in response to Donny’s touch. 

“It’s not life threatening,” Donny stated as a matter of fact. “And the treatment is simple.” His hand moved lower and slid down to Raph’s slit. Unable to contain himself any longer, Raph dropped down. “This is serious,” Donny said, straightening out and looking down at Raph’s erection. 

“Help me,” Raph pleaded, reaching out and rubbing his hand along Donny’s thigh. 

“There is only one thing that can be done for someone in your condition with this level of severity.”

Raph’s hand drifted up, under Donny’s skirt. “Whatever it takes.” 

Raph’s hand fell to his side as Donny moved towards the bed. He straddled Raph’s legs and teased Raph’s cock by ghosting his fingers over it, eliciting a needful churr from Raph. 

“With the addition of that sound, I fear it’s getting worse,” Donny said with mock concern. “I better work fast. It’s a good thing I’m prepared to handle this sort of thing.” With that Donny lifted up and reached between his legs

He pulled out a butt plug that was dripping with lube and tossed it aside. The anticipation was enough to drive Raph mad. His hands squeezed Donny’s thighs then worked their way up to thumb over Donny’s parting slit. “It seems like it’s contagious.”

“Highly,” Donny breathed, scooting up to hover over Raph’s cock. 

With his hands on either side of Raph’s head Donny leaned forward over Raph so that their beaks were almost touching. He then lowered himself down.

Raph grabbed Donny’s head and pulled him down into a kiss as he trusts up. Donny hummed into the kiss, lowering himself further and resting on his arms. 

Raph did most of the work, thrusting up into Don while they looked into each other’s eyes. Their kisses were sweet, broken and frequent as the moved together. The flush of Donny’s flesh coupled with his scent were things of beauty to Raph. 

Donny pushed back against Raph, breaking his rhythm while he moaned Raph’s name over and over. Don’s body tensed and pulsated, bringing Raph to completion as well. They continued to move together as they rode out their orgasms. 

They smiled as they looked into each other’s eyes, basking in the afterglow. “You’ve got the best treatments,” Raph said then pulled Donny down for another kiss. 

“Glad I could help,” Donny mumbled into the kiss.

Yes. What he had with Donny was really good. 

29\. With food  
Leo/Mikey

When Mikey entered the room with a box full of food, Leo knew better than to question it. He simply sighed and got up on the bed to wait for whatever Mikey had in mind. 

Mikey rummaged through the box, pulling out various items. When he pulled out a large cucumber, Leo reached over and put his hand on Mikey’s wrist. “I draw the line with some things.”

They looked into each other’s eyes in a silent conversation. Leo made sure that it was clear that he was not going to waver. With a slight shrug, Mikey placed the cucumber back in the box. “You don’t know what I had planned.”

“I have a good idea,” Leo replied flatly, rolling to his back. 

Mikey pulled out a can of whipped cream, shaking it as he approached the bed. He squirted a dollop onto Leo’s nose and Leo stayed unflinching as Mikey then licked it off. Glaring down at Leo, Mikey said, “You’re gonna play hard to please?”

“You’re gonna make everything all sticky,” Leo sighed. 

Sitting back, Mikey shook the can of whipped cream. “When are you gonna learn that I always get what I want?”

“You’re incorrigible,” Leo stated as a matter of fact. 

“You’re damn straight I am,” Mikey smiled, squirting a trail of cream down Leo’s center line. “Whatever that means,” he mumbled as an aside as he moved over Leo’s head, facing Leo’s legs. 

It was a tight fit at the head of the bed. Fortunately, Mikey didn’t stay long. Bending over Leo, Mikey licked the cream from his plastron. He pressed extra hard on Leo’s slit as he lapped up the last of the cream. 

Leo couldn’t stop the churr nor did he try, encouraging Mikey to lick again. 

Ready to return the favor, Leo lifted his head to lick along Mikey’s slit. But, before his tongue made contact, Mikey go up and went back to the box. With a disappointed sigh, Leo waited for whatever else Mikey had planned. 

When Mikey returned to the bed, he straddled Leo’s chest as he opened a small jar. His erection was out and he drizzled some of the jar’s contents over it and then placed his tip near Leo’s mouth. 

Leo flicked hit tongue out to taste the substance on Mikey’s cock. It tasted like honey. Leo lifted his head and took as much of Mikey into his mouth as he could. The ‘honey’ was palatable and not sickeningly sweet like natural honey. 

Movement caught Leo’s eye and he looked up in time to see Mikey drizzle the honey all over his body. Leo’s eyes went wide but before he could protest Mikey drizzled more all over Leo’s body. 

“Oh no,” Mikey said with mock concern. “We better clean it off before it gets all over everything.”

The sticky syrup coated their bodies and Leo knew that no matter what he did, it was going to get on the sheets. “You’re doing laundry later,” Leo glared up at Mikey. 

Mikey dumped the rest of the jar on to Leo’s chest and ran his fingers through it. “Worth it.”

Mikey didn’t end with the syrup. Chocolate and cream along with a variety of fruit were all brought up to the bed and consumed from their bodies. By the time Mikey was done, Leo no longer cared about the mess. 

30\. Whatever pleases you (On the Bike)  
Raph/Don

Donny held tight to Raph as they sped down a country road. Don had been locked up in his lab for over two weeks, working on one project or another so Raph decided that it was time for a break. He took him as far from the city as they were allowed to go. 

They were out in the middle of nowhere on a poorly lit road when Raph pulled off to the side and into some tall grass. He wasted little time undressing and prepping Donny. Then he pulled Don up on to the bike so that they were facing each other and they started to make out.

Donny leaned back so that his head was resting between the handle bars and he looked up at the stars while Raph pushed inside. He was glad that he had Raph to pull him away from work every once and a while. Sex was turning out to be a most efficient form of stress relief. 

It wasn’t just the sex, though it was great. Raph was good to him and managed to get him to do things that he normally wouldn’t. He didn’t think that they would be able to last at first but, with a little bit of understanding, they ended up being a perfect fit. 

Donny moaned, tilting his head back as a wave of pleasure washed over him. He didn’t think that it could get any better but then Raph kicked the engine on. The vibrations from the bike added to the euphoric sensation. 

“Raph,” Donny gasped as the engine was revved. He looked up into Raph’s eyes and was confused to see a hint of mischief in them. “What are you thinking?”

His question ended in a scream as Raph hit the accelerator. The bike shot from the tall grass and was back on the road where Raph picked up speed. Donny held on to the sides of the bike for dear life and wrapped his legs around Raph’s hips. 

“Are you crazy?” Donny yelled over the sound of the engine, earning a wicked smile from Raph. 

“I ain’t stopping until I get off,” Raph hollered back. “You best start moving those hips.”

Wanting the ride to end as soon as possible, Donny ground himself against Raph. He would never call himself a thrill seeker but, he had to admit, the adrenaline rush was exhilarating and added to his arousal. 

Despite his fear, Donny was able to climax and Raph had to stop the bike as he was overcome with his own orgasm, to keep from crashing. 

Panting, Donny looked up at Raph. His arms were heavy from and his body was weak as the adrenaline faded but he managed to bring his arm up to hit Raph in the chest. “Jackass.”

“You liked it,” Raph smiled, as he turned the bike to go back. 

Donny didn’t like the position he was in. He wasn’t fond of riding the bike as it was but being naked and riding on it backwards only made it worse. “You are crazy,” he made sure to emphasize each word. 

Raph didn’t say anything as he drove them back, at a slower speed, to where they had exited the tall grass. Since Don was still weak from the rush, Raph lifted him off the bike and placed him on the ground. 

Don tried to show his anger by turning his head anytime Raph leaned in for a kiss but, try as he might, he couldn’t stay mad. He wrapped his arms behind Raph’s neck and pulled him down for a nose bump. “Your thrill seeking is going to send me to an early grave. I don’t think my heart can take much more.”

Raph chuckled as he tilted his head to capture Donny’s lips and, this time, Donny didn’t turn away. After a while, Raph pulled up and Donny could tell that he was nervous. 

“I… I wanted to do something special for you,” Raph said, unable to keep eye contact. “Something like what Leo did for Mikey but I wanted to do something different. The problem is, I couldn’t think of anything and I didn’t want to do the same thing they did. I don’t want them to think that I took their idea or for you to think that I was doing it because they did it….”

Donny lifted his head and silenced Raph with a kiss. When he lowered his head back down, Donny ran his thumb over Raph’s cheek. “Raph, you don’t have to. I know you love me and I don’t need a ceremony or token to show me that this is a life time commitment.”

“I love you so much,” Raph murmured. 

“That’s all that I need,” Donny smiled back.


End file.
